ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica x Good Ol' Magic
Veronica x Good Ol' Magic is an American video game developed by both Traveller's Tales and . It was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and is, as the title implies, is a crossover of the developers' respective franchises, Good Ol' Magic and Veronica. Synopsis The villainous Atlas travels back in time in order to gain a very powerful ally in the form of Necromus. Due to this, their respective arch-enemies, Red and Charlotte Painex, must team up in order to defeat the two and save both the past and the future. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the main protagonist of the Good Ol' Magic series who is a witch in training that has gone on many adventures in the past. *'Red '(voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - the main protagonist of the Veronica series who is the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter and a wandering adventurer. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the head of the Tattoous Academy who is both extremely wise and powerful. **'Thaddeus '(voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Tattoous' assistant who is very grouchy. *'Maria Jaxon '(voiced by Andrea Baker) - a tomboyish witch and Charlotte's girlfriend. *'Lily Jade' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Charlotte's shy and formerly evil best friend. *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - an ally of Charlotte's who wields a magical sword in battle. *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a sarcastic Southern-accented wendigo. *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a geeky ghost friend of Charlotte's. *'Ryous' (voiced by Scott Menville) - an elf who enjoys pulling pranks on people. *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a werewolf with a superiority complex. *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - a hippie vampire who loves attending concerts. *'Mr. Janitor' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a cleaning robot whose entire goal in life is just to clean and make people happy. *'Kisha the Fierce' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a warrior woman from a jungle planet where she is the greatest warrior. *'Eleanore von Hoffstein' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the head priestess of the church of the Holy Mother. *'Mechanic 15' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a man who is working to be the greatest mechanic in the universe. *'Blue' (voiced by Nolan North) - an incredibly famous bounty hunter who Red thinks of as his main rival. *'Yellow '(voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a rookie bounty hunter who considers Red her main rival and has a crush on him. *'Jerome' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the ruler of the future who is a giant AI satellite. *'Janine' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Jerome's robotic assistant who is obsessed with finding out how humans work. *'The Twins' (voiced by Josh Keaton and Hynden Walch, respectively) - a pair of twins who have mild psychic abilities. Antagonists *'Atlas' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - Red's arch enemy who is a would-be conquerer that has made it his goal to kill Red and destroy the agency he works for. *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a dark wizard who is responsible for the death of Charlotte's father and whose name brings fear into those who know it. *'Stalker' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a ninja-like member of the Army of Atlas who always speaks in riddles. *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - two mercenaries themed after the Wild West and are pretty dangerous. *'Bones '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - a skeleton man and a member of the Army of Atlas who is incredibly egotistical. *'The Troll Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - the queen of trolls who is obsessed with beauty. *'X17' (voiced by a text-to-voice system) - a member of the Army of Atlas who has a tendency to say the success/failure statistics of a situation. *'The Great Scar' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the mad ruler of a forest full of insane, evil, and just plain stupid people. *'Pretty Boy' (voiced by Terrence C. Carson) - the final member of the Army of Atlas appearing in the game whose face can temporarily paralyze someone. *'Candy Puff' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the queen of a land of candy and is kinda mean. Enemies *'Army of Atlas Soldiers' - non-named members of the Army of Atlas. *'Dark Soldiers' - Necromus' main henchmen who are intimidating shadow warriors. *'Stalker's Droids' - androids made specifically for Stalker. *'Outlaws' - members of Tom and Tina's gang. *'Bones' Droids' - androids made specifically for Bones. *'Trolls' - monsters that work for the Troll Queen. *'X17's Droids' - androids made specifically for X17. *'Scars '- the Great Scar's people. *'Pretty Boy's Droids' - androids made specifically for Pretty Boy. *'Candy Men' - Candy Puff's army of soldiers. Worlds *The Plains **Tattoous Academy (if playing as Red) **Veronica (if playing as Charlotte) **Charlotte/Red (boss) *The Great Candy Kingdom **Lollipop Forest **Soda River **Bubblegum Village **Candy Castle **Candy Puff (boss) *Dark Woods **The Dark Pond **Dead Man's Creek **Demon's Cave **The Dying Hedge Maze **The Great Scar (boss) *City Under the Bridge **Street Under the Bridge **Park Under the Bridge **Prison Under the Bridge **Mansion Under the Bridge **The Troll Queen (boss) *Gunman's Walk **The Trainway Colosseum **Dread Walk Theatre **Desert of Woes **The Rusty Pistol **Tom and Tina (boss) *Sleeping Beauty **Sleeping Beauty Entrance ** **Pretty Boy's Labyrinth **Hall of Mirrors **Pretty Boy (boss) *Napoleon **Napoleon Entrance **Death's Hallway **The Elevator **High Railing **X17 (boss) *Bone Cracker **Bone Cracker Entrance **Bone Maze ** **Giant Laser Room **Bones (boss) *Stalker **Stalker Entrance ** ** **Training Room **Stalker (boss) *Sun Breaker **Sun Breaker Entrance **Teleportation Maze **Challenge of the Core **The Core **Atlas & Necromus (boss) *Space **Ultimatum (final boss) *Where? (secret level) ** Attacks Spells Starter Spells * Learnable Spells * Weapons Beginner Weapons * Buyable Weapons * Quotes * Trivia *